


The Marmora Suit is too damn hot

by F-117 Nighthawk (F117_Nighthawk), LuciustheDragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Smut, Hidden Relationship, M/M, Mind Meld, Shiro suspects tho, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, klangst, still trying to cannonize that, yess i fit all of that in 2000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F117_Nighthawk/pseuds/F-117%20Nighthawk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciustheDragon/pseuds/LuciustheDragon
Summary: Lance saw Keith in the Blade of Marmora suitfor five minutesand now he can't stop thinking about it. He's supposed to be helping Keith deal with the fact that he's part Galra, not thinking about how hot Keith is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS [STEPHATNAM'S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephatnam) FAULT AGAIN. She sent me [THIS](http://coran.co.vu/post/156504490187/shiro-we-need-to-bond-more-as-a-team-everyone) a couple weeks ago and then this happened and I spent an entire weekend writing fanfic instead of actually being productive.  
> It took me half an hour to write the first paragraph because _I've got no fucking clue how porn works and this is a mess anyway because I'm ace and have no idea how pining works._
> 
> Also it starts the day after [my other Voltron work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494633) but it's not really necessary to read it.

“Mmmm, Keith,” Lance gasped, “do that again.”

Keith was kneeling over him, one hand down Lance’s pants, the other ghosting over his chest. His skin-tight suit was slick with their sweat and didn’t leave anything to Lance’s imagination, Keith’s own dick looking painfully hard. The glowing chest armor sent blue and purple shadows scatting over Keith’s face as he moved, lighting his hair up in ways that Lance didn’t know he needed. Keith moved his hand again and Lance groaned a series of swears.

“Yeah, Lance? You like that, hmm?” Keith purred, leaning in more and sucking at Lance’s neck.

“Dios mio, Keith, Keith, fuck me, Keith I’m going to uhh,” Lance’s brain shorted out when Keith bit down on a pulse point.

Lance woke up with come all over his pants and feeling extremely hot. Thoroughly embarrassed and hoping no one was going to come in, he slammed the off button for his alarm and covered his face with his hands. Part of him was _very_ glad Keith had decided to sleep in his own room after all that had happened yesterday. The rest of him though was shooting straight back to his dick at the thought of his boyfriend. Groaning, he levered himself off the bed and stumbled into his bathroom for a very cold shower.

He stood under the water and shivered. Keith wasn’t likely to welcome Lance’s current train of thought after yesterday. Lance knew that Keith needed time to completely come to terms with the fact that some of his genes were Galra, that two heart-felt pep talks last night from him and Shiro were not enough to assuage all Keith’s doubts and insecurities. But even injured he had looked _so damn hot_ stepping out of his lion last night, and, well, Lance was only human, okay? A horny teenage human who happened to think that the other boy was the hottest thing to walk into his sight and he _loved_ him so damn much it _hurt_ and all he wanted was to make him feel happy. Also for Keith, preferably while wearing the Marmora suit, to fuck him senseless, but that was neither here nor there.

Lance sighed and leaned his head against the wall of the shower. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Lance walked into the dining room several minutes later. Hunk was serving large bowls of... something... was it cereal? It looked like cereal and it certainly wasn’t food goo, but it was hard to tell in space. Pidge was already devouring her food, cramming it in her mouth while tapping away at a computer with one hand. Shiro’s head was resting on his hand. His eyes were closed and he looked asleep but moved to lazily place food in his mouth when Hunk forcefully curled his hand around a spoon. Keith was sitting as far away from everyone as he could, picking at his bowl like if he moved wrong it would kill him. Allura and Coran were nowhere to be seen, nor were the Marmoran Galra.

“Good morning, sleepy heads!” Lance crowed, waltzing around the table and plopping himself down next to Keith, “Hunk, what are you gracing our stomachs with?”

“Eozon fruit and aagrasse we picked up from the space mall. It kinda tastes like blueberries and cheerios,” Hunk answered, shoving a bowl in his direction.

“Man, I miss cheerios,” Lance said between bites, “I never thought I’d say that, but I really, really, do. They may be the most bland things on Earth, but they’re _from Earth_ and I would give almost anything for some Earth food right now.”

Shiro’s head slipped off his hand, jerking him back into consciousness. “Cheerios?” he said, jerking his head back up, “I heard something about cheerios. Do we have cheerios?”

“Sadly, no. And you,” Lance pointed his spoon at Shiro, “need more sleep.”

“I’ll sleep later. We need to get to training-”

“You sure that’s a good idea?” Pidge spoke up, “You _definitely_ need more sleep, and Keith is still technically recovering.”

“I’m fine,” Keith insisted. Pidge just gave him a raised eyebrow and turned back to Shiro.

Lance tuned them out and focused on Keith. “You okay?” he whispered, reaching a hand out and resting it on Keith’s thigh. He almost withdrew it, mind flitting back to his dream, but Keith grabbed it and held on tight.

Keith sighed and leaned back in his chair, putting his spoon down. “Yeah. Just, a little tired.”

Lance wanted to kiss the exhausted look off of Keith’s face, but the two had agreed to keep their little arrangement a secret for as long as they could, lest Allura or Shiro get angry with them. He settled for squeezing Keith’s hand.

“Okay, fine. We haven’t done the mind-meld in a while-”

“WHAT,” Lance and Keith shrieked, hands flying apart as if that would hide them.

“I was just thinking that maybe mind-melding would help you realize that we don’t care if you’re part Galra. You’d be able to feel our thoughts and emotions. It’d be proof, proof that I think you need if you being on the other side of the table says anything.”

The red and blue paladins stared at Shiro, eyes wide and unblinking.

The only thing running through Lance’s mind was _dios mio he’s gonna see the dream,_ which was quickly followed by _they’re ALL going to see the dream_ and then blind panic and desperate attempts to _not think about the dream._

“Uhm, how about no,” Keith said, saving Lance the trouble of explaining just why he didn’t want to do the mind-meld right now. “I believe you all. No need for that, I know we all hate rooting around in each other’s heads.”

“Keith, I’m perfectly willing to let you if it means that you actually believe me that it makes no difference. You’re not one of the Galra that took Dad and Matt,” Pidge said, turning to him with an earnest look in her eyes.

Everyone was looking at Keith now.

Keith sighed and buried his face in his hands. “Fine,” he mumbled, “but can we do it one at a time?”

* * *

Lance leaned against the wall of the training room, watching Keith. He was sitting cross legged in the middle of the room, Pidge kneeling next to him. The two were connected through the meld helmets, the projection feature turned off for now. Hunk had already finished his session, having sauntered off to work with the lions, leaving Keith with tears in his eyes and a grateful smile. Shiro had gone as well, but was standing next to Lance, watching intently.

Lance’s eyes wandered down Keith’s frame, across the broad expanse of his shoulders under his shirt. The dream came to mind again, Lance tried to squash it before he started imagining Keith in the Marmora suit again and his body embarrassed him.

“He cares about you, you know,” Shiro said, startling Lance out of his thoughts.

“What?”

“Keith. I know him better than anyone, and the way he looks at you is not the way he looks at the rest of us. I never thought I’d see that look when I first found him, but somehow you’ve managed to bring him to the surface.”

Lance stared at Shiro, wondering just what the older paladin knew. “Uhm,” he said eloquently.

He was quickly distracted by Keith pitching forward and wrapping Pidge in a hug. Their helmets were discarded to the side, Pidge shoved up against Keith’s chest in a bear hug. Pidge gently wrapped her arms around Keith, holding him for a moment. She withdrew when it started getting slightly awkward. “Thanks, Pidge,” Keith whispered.

“You’re welcome, Keith,” she mumbled back.

Lance walked towards the helmets, picking them up. He did not miss Shiro discreetly guiding Pidge out of the room. “You look tired,” he told Keith, sitting down next to him.

Keith leaned against his shoulder and Lance hugged him close. “I am. Melding three times in a row while trying not to pry and not let your thoughts out is hard.”

“Do you want to skip me?” Lance said, fidgeting with the helmets with his free hand. He didn’t exactly _want_ to do this, but if Keith wanted him to he wasn’t going to say no. It wasn’t all of them melding at once, which meant that if Keith saw the dream it wasn’t going to be the end of him.

“I dunno,” Keith teased, “doing Shiro and not you seems a little unfair to him. Plus, I don’t have to worry about hiding things with you.”

Lance smiled and planted a kiss in Keith’s hair. “Especially since Shiro seems to have decided we need alone time.”

“What?” Keith looked around the room. “Oh. Yeah, uh, I think he might suspect something.”

“He was acting really weird earlier. He said you like me,” Lance sing-songed.

Keith snorted. “Yep, definitely suspects something. Shall we do this before they decide to come eavesdropping or turn the projectors on?” he said, reaching and grabbing one of the helmets from Lance’s lap. Keith’s hand brushed against his leg, and he desperately tried to not think about the last time he’d seen Keith’s hand down there. Lance shoved his helmet on his head and turned slightly to look at Keith. He brushed his boyfriend’s bangs out of his eyes, and leaned in to give him a kiss.

It turned out that kissing when the mind-meld started up was both his best and worst idea. He could feel Keith, and then suddenly he could _feel_ Keith. It was like an electric pulse through his whole body, from his lips down his spine and tingling in his toes. He could feel Keith’s love and happiness wrapping around him, his doubt, fear, and sadness hovering just out of reach, contentment worming its way into his heart. It felt like Keith was in him, was part of him, connected in a true and complete meld. They pulled apart, gasping.

 _“Santa meirda,”_ he breathed, unable to catch his breath. Both of their emotions were running wild through them, neither able to tell who’s was who’s. “What just happened?”

“The meld-” Keith gasped. A memory of one of theirs flitted before Lance’s eyes.

 _The meld reacts to the bond between whoever is in it. It may take a while, but I believe that eventually you will be able to meld completely._ Allura had said.

Blue eyes stared into violet-grey. Between them emotions and memories flitted. Lance felt one that Keith seemed to be pushing towards the surface.

 _You have Galra blood._ Accompanying it came a slew of emotions: pain and disbelief, anger, pure absolute rage and panic. Lance moved his arms and tugged Keith into his lap, hugging him tight and sending his love through the meld.

Of course Keith was in his lap now, and Lance was helpless but to let the dream drift to the top of the ocean of memories. He felt Keith tense up slightly, and pull back. “Lance?”

Lance refused to look at him, cheeks burning bright red. “Sorry,” he muttered, “you probably don’t want that right now but you looked _so damn hot_ in that thing and after last night I couldn’t stop thinking about you when I went to bed and, uh...” He finaly looked up at Keith.

Keith was kneeling in his lap, eyes wide, pupils dilated, mouth parted slightly, face flushed.

 _Meirda, stop being so beautiful, mi amor,_ Lance thought at him, and was immediately thrown backwards by a tackle-kiss from Keith.

He could feel the relief that washed through Keith, feel the tears trickling out of his eyes and onto Lance’s face, feel the bubble of love that was all the mind-meld could handle. Keith was thinking something not coherent, but the flashes Lance caught seemed to all be _Oh thank god you still think my Galra ass is sexy I love you so damn much it hurts and all I want is you right now._

Lance would probably have been content to lie on the training room floor and make out all day had a stray thought not wormed its way in. _Do you think anyone’s had sex with these things on._

Keith moaned into Lance’s mouth, making him shiver. An image settled behind Lance’s eyes of Keith’s Marmora suit lying in his room, coupled with a sense of urgency and insistence and lust and love.

Lance was all too happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to know i headcannon Lance as panromantic/sexual and Keith as homoro-asexual
> 
> literally the entire time I wrote this I had to remind myself that Lance wanted sex not cuddles. And I've realized that I need more practice with that. Oh well next time there will be cuddles because i like those better than whatever the hell sexual attraction is.  
>  ~~Did I mention how embarrassed I was writing this entire thing despite being holed up in my room with no one else in the house. I had to go refill my water like five times while writing Lance's dream because I was so embarrassed and _could not deal._~~


End file.
